1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments of the invention relate to devices, systems and methods for controlling flood waters. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a flood control barrier that is versatile, light-weight, cost effective, and reusable.
2. Related Technology
Traditionally, various types of barriers have been used to control flood waters, examples of which are sandbags, traffic barricades and bladder systems. Flood water control barriers are inherently a temporary solution to a temporary flood problem. Thus, flood control barriers may be sized such that individuals or groups of individuals may maneuver and set up the flood control barriers. Traditional flood control barriers are also usually designed such that once the flood control need has passed, then the flood control barriers may be removed. Importantly, of course, flood control barriers must be designed to hold back the extremely large force produced by flood waters.
Although traditional flood control barriers attempt to accomplish the above goals, such flood control barriers are nonetheless often expensive, difficult or time consuming to install, or don't adequately control flood waters in some situations. For example, sandbags, which are still the most commonly used means of controlling flood waters, may appear inexpensive because the bag can be produced and transported at relatively low cost; however, the true cost of sandbags is significantly higher when one considers the cost of the sand, filling and transporting the sandbags, and the number of sandbags needed to make an effective sandbag levee. In particular, a sandbag levee that is one mile long and four feet tall may require in excess of 400,000 sandbags. The total cost of sandbags, including labor, sand, and cleanup costs, can result in a significant cost to build a sandbag levee. For example, the total cost of a four foot high one mile sandbag levee would typically be in the range of a million dollars. Moreover, the amount of time it takes to fill and place 400,000 sandbags often is prohibitive in that some flood emergencies do not allow time to create an adequate flood control barrier with sandbags.
Additionally, once the flood waters subside, the sandbags typically are left in the sun to dry for several weeks due to the labor intensive process involved in moving sandbags that are wet. Thus, weeks after flood waters subside, the sandbags may still be blocking roads and other transportation routes. Furthermore, since the sand in the sandbags absorbs the flood water, including flood water contamination such as oil, gas, raw sewage, and other contaminates, the sandbags and the sand are not reusable. Therefore, used sandbags, including the sand, are usually hauled to a landfill where they fill huge amounts of space in the landfill.
On the other hand, in some situations, some communities have attempted to use traffic barriers, such as concrete lane dividers, as flood control barriers. However, traffic barriers are not specifically designed to retain and redirect flood waters, and result in a less than optimal solution. Specifically, traffic barriers are not easily adaptable to the contour of the terrain. Moreover, when two traffic barriers are connected together, the connection does not provide a tight seal to prevent the flood waters from passing between the barriers. Further, traffic barriers are often heavy, thus increasing the cost and time required to transport and assemble a flood control barrier.
Water-filled bladder systems used as flood control barriers are also considered to have substantial drawbacks. For example, flood waters may contain all types of debris. When that debris moves within the flood waters and contacts the rubber, water-filled bladder systems on the market today, such water-filled bladder systems can be punctured or otherwise incur substantial damage that makes them useless and non-reusable. Moreover, ground slope can also create situations where the water-filled bladders are ineffective.
What is desired, therefore, is a flood and water management device and system that, among other characteristics, is reusable, light-weight, adaptable to the contour of the terrain, and cost effective.